bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Richards
Kyle Egan Richards '''is a member of '''Fetish Warstars, an Avatar sent into reality to create monsters called Metaloids with the use of MetaVirus card. Early life Richards was born on January 11, 1969, in Hollywood.[2][3] She is the daughter of Kathleen Mary Richards (née Dugan; 1938–2002) and Kenneth Edwin Richards (1917-1998).[4][5] The couple separated in 1972 and Kathleen later remarried twice more. Richards' siblings are Kathy Hilton (her older half-sister from her mother's first marriage to Lawrence Avanzino (born 1959) and Kim Richards (born 1964),[6] as well as three paternal half-siblings from her father's first marriage, all of whom were adults by the time Richards was born. Nicky and Paris Hilton are her half-nieces. Acting career Richards began acting in 1974. She appeared in 18 episodes of the television series Little House on the Prairie as Alicia Sanderson Edwards. Her sister, Kim, was also an actress. In the 1970s, Richards appeared on several television series and in a few horror films, including the 1978 cult classic Halloween. In 1980 she appeared opposite Bette Davis and Lynn-Holly Johnson in The Watcher in the Woods. Most of her 1980s roles were minor, and included made-for-television, direct-to-video, or other video work. Subsequent roles included Nurse Dori in 21 episodes of ER (1998–2006) and Lisa, a supporting character in National Lampoon's Pledge This!. She also appeared in The Simple Life and My New BFF. She appears on Bravo's The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills, which also previously featured her sister, Kim Richards. Philanthropy With her husband, Richards is listed on the "First Families" of the Children's Hospital Los Angeles with her husband, which means they have donated US$100,000 or more to the hospital.[7] She also held a fundraiser for the CHLA in 2013, which was featured on the Real Housewives.[8][9] Personal life In 1988, at the age of 18, Richards married Guraish Aldjufrie from Indonesia while she was pregnant with their daughter Farrah (b. 1988), but they separated in 1990 and divorced two years later.[10][11][12] Richards met second husband Mauricio Umansky, a Los Angeles real estate agent, in 1994. Umansky is of Russian and Greek Jewish descent. He is the son of Estella Sneider. He was born and raised in Mexico. The couple wed on January 20, 1996, when Kyle was 4 months pregnant. Their daughter Alexia was born on June 18, 1996. The couple went on to have two more daughters, Sophia (b. 2000) and Portia (b. 2008). Richards, who is of English, Irish and Welsh descent, converted to Modern Orthodox Judaism when she married Umansky.[13][14][15] She also attends events at the Kabbalah Centre in Los Angeles.[13] She resides in Bel Air, Los Angeles, with her husband and children.[1][16][17] Filmography Film and television As herself Memoir *''Life Is Not a Reality Show: Keeping It Real with the Housewife Who Does It All'' (New York, NY: HarperOne), December 27, 2011; ISBN 0062113488; ASIN: B00ANYP1HA. Bikini Rangers Space Blitz to be added See Also *Real Kyle Richards @ Wikipedia *Real Kyle Richards @ Boobpedia *Great King Mons Drake of the Planet - Super Sentai counterpart in Tensou Sentai Goseiger. (Role) *Admiral Malkor - Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Megaforce. (Role) Category:Fictional Charater Category:1969 Births Category:Space Blitz Series Category:Sentai Villains Category:Organization Category:Transformation period Era Category:Evil Ranger turn Good